She Will Be Loved
by Cena-holic8
Summary: Emily Blake is the girl that everyone is envious of. But she has a terrible secret that she tries to hide. John Cena is the only person she has ever trusted. But what happens when she falls in love with a boy who only wishes that she and John never met?


**Hey guys! I've decided to start another story now since Nothing Else Matters is almost all done. I've been working on this story for awhile now and I think it's going to be a good one hopefully. I started this when I heard She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 and I wrote a story around those lyrics. If you never heard that song, which everyone should have, you need to hear it. This is set in a high school setting and I may go on beyond that.**

**Anyway here it goes and hope you enjoy it. Tell me if you think I should continue it.**

_**Chapter One**_

My best out fit for my first day of senior year, check. My make up coordination so I will look flawless, check. My hairstyle that I picked out, check. Emily Blake was going through a mental checklist to make sure she had everything for tomorrow. She just couldn't bottle up her excitement any longer.

That was why her and her best friend, John Cena were going out to dinner and a movie. It was sort of tradition ever since the brunette could remember. She was dressed and ready to get out the door. She hated her home, if she could even call it that. She considered the house across the street to be her real home.

She smiled at the thought of the Cena's. They really were the family that she never truly had. The ring from her cell phone meant that her best friend was ready and to come on over. So fixing her lip gloss, she left her room and descended down the stairs. Her father wasn't home yet, thankfully so she just ran into her mother.

Seventy percent of the time, her mother was a full out drunk and was always asleep half the time. But the other thirty percent of the time when she wasn't drunk, she acted like a real mother. This was the mother that she loved. Her mother was actually not drunk for the first time in a long time.

"Hey sweetie, going out?" she asked.

Emily nodded at her mother, "Yeah, John and I are just going out to Joe's diner and then to a movie."

"Oh yes, it must be your first day of school tomorrow." She replied to her daughter, "Well go ahead and go but I would like you to be home tonight. You've stayed over at John's nearly all week."

Emily subtly rolled her eyes. She knew her father must have said something to her because her mom rarely ever cared if she was at John's. She opened the door and called, "Yeah, I'll be home. I should be more than a few hours." Then she hurried over to John's house across the street.

He was already outside, dressed in a Red Sox baseball jersey, blue jean shorts, and a Red Sox baseball hat. He was leaning up against his old Cadillac and waved when he saw her.

"Hey Em!" He gave her a quick hug.

Emily smiled, looking at her best friend, "Hey J, sorry I was a little late. Mom caught me while I was trying to make my getaway."

He smirked, "You just rhymed you know that?" Emily stuck her tongue out at him, "Anyway, it's aight… I had to give Randy a call anyway."

"Don't tell me he's coming with us…" When John nodded his head, a groan was heard from the brunette beauty. "J, you know I hate hanging out with any of your stupid jock friends."

He gave her a look, "Em, you know that's not true. You just don't like Randy because he hits on you all the time."

"Which you let… I swear he's the only guy you will let hit on me."

John smiled, "I only let him because I think it's funny."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just get going. I don't want to be late for the movie."

They got in John's car and he drove them over to the Orton house. He beeped the horn then waited for his friend. When Emily looked over at John, he asked, "So how was your mom?"

She just shrugged, "She wasn't drunk so that was a plus. Personally, I missed her being that way. I know she hasn't been sober since last week. But I know right now, she's emptying the whole liquor cabinet because my dad is supposed to come home today."

John grabbed her hand. "You don't have to put up with this, Em."

Emily smiled at her best friend and put her hand over his, "Just one more year, J. And then I can finally move out of that house."

John knew about his best friend's family, all of the Cenas did. But now of then could do anything about it since Emily pleaded them not to. She would be taken away. She may have looked perfect on the outside but was a mess on the inside. But she had the strength to endure it; John always admired that quality of her. Emily Nicole Blake was known as the most beautiful girl of Triton High School. She was 5ft. 9in. with long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and long tan legs. But most importantly, she was beautiful on the inside. She never let her popularity get the best of her and always took time out of her day to be nice to people. Sometimes, he wondered why he was her best friend. She could have anyone else she wanted.

Emily and John met when John's family moved to the small town when he was five. They moved right across the street and about a week later, Emily's mom asked Carol if she could watch Emily for the day…

_12 years earlier_

"_But moooommmm, I don't want to play with boys! Boys have cooties!" Five year old Emily complained while her mother half dragged her across the street._

"_I'm sorry, Emily but mom has to go to work and I couldn't find anyone else." Her mother finally scooped up her daughter and carried her across the street. "I know you'll have lots of fun. She has a boy about your age and I know you'll get along fine."_

"_No I won't!" The stubborn five year old protested._

_Her mother knocked on the door, ignoring the brunette and Carol Cena answered. She smiled warmly, "You must be Mrs. Blake. Come on in."_

_She breezed in the door, still holding her daughter who was now hiding her face."Thanks for taking Emily on such short notice. The babysitter canceled at the last minute—"_

"_It's no problem, really." Mrs. Blake set Emily down and she looked up at Carol. "Hi Emily. You are a cutie, aren't you? Well I have the perfect play mate for you… John!"_

_Quick footsteps could be heard running down the stairs and then five year old John Cena poked his head around the stair banister. "What??"_

"_Come here." Carol told her son. He waltzed over to her and the strange people he had never seen before. "I found you a new friend."_

_Emily's mother pushed her towards the boy. Emily and John looked at each other. Then back at their mothers, wondering if they were serious._

"_I better go, thanks again Carol." Her mother kissed her daughter on the cheek, "I'll be back later this evening… I love you, Emily."_

_Then she left. Emily was still looking at John, wondering if she was really going to do this. "John, why don't you and Emily go play outside?" Carol suggested._

"_But mom today was all our wrestling matches with everyone. How is she supposed to play?" John whined._

"_I like wrestling." Emily said, quietly._

"_Really?" John looked over at the girl. When she nodded, he smiled. "Well we need help setting it all up and we need a ref."_

"_Cool." And the two kids ran outside. Who knew something so simple could make them the best of friends. After that day, Emily begged her mother to be able to go back._

"Oh great…" The seventeen year old Emily sighed. John snapped out of his flashback to see Randy come walking out of the house. When he saw Emily, he grinned. She was the only one to this day that could resist the Orton charm.

John took his hand off hers while Randy hopped in the back seat. "Hey Cena!" They slapped hands and john started the car. Randy took a look at Emily, "Hey beautiful."

Emily rolled her eyes in response, "Please Orton, calm your testosterone level. It's never going to happen."

He smirked at the beauty, "We'll see about that. I know your close to breaking down and going out with me."

Despite, the constant pick up lines from Randy, she had a good time. John was himself which she loved him for that. He was her rock in her crazy messed up life, and she couldn't live without him. This was a great start off to a new year of high school.

**3 Hours Later**

Emily was walking up her driveway, really anxious about going inside. John offered for her to stay, especially since her dad was supposed to be home, but she said she would be alright. She did not forget about her promise to her mother that she would try to stay home tonight. She went inside and it was unusually quiet. This isn't good. She could sense it. She walked to the stairs to hurry and escape to her room. Then she finally heard the voice she had been trying to avoid, "Trying to sneak back in?"

Emily turned to see her father looking right back at her. "No, I just got back from the movies. I told mom where I was going… I'm just tired and want to go to bed."

Her father was silent and she hoped he wasn't going to say anything. She was tired and wanted to be away from him. But that hope was soon extinguished. "It's a bit late, don't you think? I think we should have some rules for you… like not being able to go out at all."

Emily just looked at him, "I'm turning 18, dad. I don't need a 10 o'clock curfew and I can go out with my friends."

"Doesn't matter to me how old you are. You still live under my roof." He said bitterly.

"Not for long I hope."

Her father snickered, "You actually think you're going to get out of this place? You'll never amount to anything and you're just going to end being a whore just like the rest of this town. You've never done a thing productive."

His words dripped with venom. She had to admit that it stung. She took all of those extra classes and could still hold down a job. She had gotten all those scholarships. It made her so angry to hear all those things from him. "How would you know? You're drunk all the fucking time; you don't even know what's going on anymore."

That's when he came at her. He pushed her against the wall so hard that she bounced off it and landed on the floor. She yelped a little in pain and tried to get up. But he wouldn't let her. He pinned against the wall with his arms. "You ungrateful bitch, I have put a roof over your head and food on the table! You never disrespect me like that ever!"

He finally let her go before she would black out from lack of air. He tore out the door, leaving his daughter on the ground. She never knew how he could do it, but he always made her feel worthless. She needed John! She ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door. She grabbed her cell and dialed his number.

"Yeah, Em?" John asked.

She swallowed hard; she was not going to cry. "J, does your offer still stand? I would love to come over."

She heard him sigh; he knew. "Of course, Em. I'll head over to your house now so be ready in five."

"Thanks, J." She hung up the phone. Hurrying to gather her stuff for tomorrow, she went down the stairs. She was really lucky to have John. She didn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't stay here, scared of her dad coming home again.

When she reached the door, she turned to see her mother passed out on the kitchen table. She debated on whether to help her not. In the end, Emily helped her mother over to the couch. Emily whispered that she was going to be at John's for at least a few days and her mother grunted an alright. She kissed her on the cheek and was out the door.

John was already outside, on the front porch leaning against the railing. "Hey Em, are you ok?"

She gave him a smile, "Yeah… let's just go, J."

She gave him a huge hug and he returned it. "Alright. Mom made her famous lasagna earlier. You know, so we could heat it up later."

"We?"

"She had a feeling." John replied. Emily had to let out a giggle; Carol always knew. When they started to walk to John's house, Emily looked up at her best friend. She sighed and knew that she could sleep tonight. She felt safe whenever she was with him. She wrapped an arm around his and smiled down at her.

**In his bedroom**

"And that's what happened." Emily finished telling John what happened at the house.

John grumbled, "He's lucky you won't let me do anything to him. I would rip him half for doing that to you."

Emily looked over at him. They were both sitting on his bed, eating leftover lasagna. She patted his muscular shoulder, "You know why I won't let you. I don't want you to ruin you life just because of him. He's so not worth it."

"I know." John admitted. "But you know I hate it when I don't know what's going on when you are over there. I want to kill anyone who wants to hurt you, Em… I mean look at your last boyfriend."

Emily had to giggle, "Yeah, I remember. You didn't have to break his nose like you did."

He smirked, "He was such a wuss, Em. Anyway, he made you cry. One of my rules of being able to date you is that they can't make you cry. How hard is that?"

Emily rolled her eyes playfully. John was known for his big brother over protectiveness over her. Sure it got annoying sometimes and scared a few guys off but she knew it was all because he cared about her. And that made all the irritation go away. "Ok, big bro. I think it's time for bed. I need to look cute tomorrow."

He made a place for himself on the floor, "Yeah, and god knows how long that's going to take."

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder. They hurried and got comfortable. It was about midnight and they did have an early morning ahead of them. Just before sleep overtook them, Emily's voice could be heard. "You'll always be there for me, won't you J?"

He smiled to himself, "Of course, Em. We'll be buds for life. I just know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said back. "Give me your hand, Em. Hold it until you fall asleep, ok?" Emily smiled and took his hand. She knew he was doing this so she could feel safe tonight. She knew they were going to be friends too. You can never find this connection with someone twice in your life. And they had to stay friends. He was her reason to live this horrible life…

**So what do you think? You like or shouldn't I continue? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
